


Reminder: Thank Reiner Later (Armin Arlert x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, High School, Modern AU, reiner is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: With the help of Reiner, Armin is now made aware of Readers true feeling, but how will he react.welp, i tried my best and thats what should be judged





	Reminder: Thank Reiner Later (Armin Arlert x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

Staring at the blond you couldn’t help but let out a sigh, wondering how someone could be so cute. You had fallen hard for Armin, so much so that you would often end up in states like this, where you just sat and admired him from a far.

You hadn’t noticed your friends making fun of you for the way you were acting, not until you felt someone whisper in your ear.

“Oh Armin, please take me now, I’m all yours!!” Your friend, Reiner, said into your ear. His voice was high pitched and dorky as he imitated what he assumed you would fantasize about.

Snapping you out of your daze you smacked him with your backpack, embarrassed that it had been so noticeable. Reiner and Bertholdt couldn’t help but laugh at your attempt to seem tough. It was too easy to make fun of your crush on Armin. How could you not make fun of someone who seemed to be living a cliche teen movie role?

The bell rang, alerting the teens that they were allowed to leave the school and head home. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and followed Reiner to his car, knowing he wouldn’t let this go. The three teens all climbed into the car and Reiner turned it on.

“You know, (y/n), you have to ask him out soon or he’s going to assume you have some sort of problem with him.”

“What makes you say that?” She said, acting defensively of herself.

“You are always staring at him, even if you are neighbors and grew up with eachother it’s obvious he’s going to think somethings up with that.” Reiner shrugged.

You rolled your eyes, wanting to ignore Reiner and his words. It couldn’t be true, could it?

Just as Reiner was about to pull out of the parking lot he got an idea. Noticing Armin getting into Mikasa’s Jeep he decided to more or less help his friend with her situation.

Rolling his window down he called for the boy. “HEY ARMIN.” This caught the attention of not only Armin, but also (y/n) and a few other students left in the parking lot. Great, a crowd. “JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW, OUR GOOD FRIEND (Y/N) REALLY REALLY LIKES YOU!!” Was all he said before pulling out and driving off.

Bertholdt looked into the back seat of Reiners car, where (y/n) sat. She looked like she may either explode or kill Reiner, probably a mix of both. She was frozen in the state for another 30 seconds before yelling at Reiner.

“IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME IWILLLITERALLYKILLYOUHOLYSH-“

“God, calm down, I did you a favor.”

You could nearly hear her break, “A favor?? How the fuck did you do me a favor?”

Reiner laughed, as Bertholdt continued to keep himself out of the conversation. “Know you don’t have to worry about freaking him out anymore. Besides, he knows now, what’s the worst that can happen.”

“What’s the worst that can happen? ILL TELL YOU WHAT CAN HAPPEN.” And that’s what she did, the rest of the ride was (Y/n) ranting to Reiner about the worst things that could happen.

Once Reiner dropped her off at her house, she stomped off, slamming the front door closed. She ran to her room and decided to spend the rest of the day sulking in her room, upset her crush knew she liked him.

It must have been two hours later when (y/n) heard her parent open the front door and invite someone inside. Oh no, Was that Armins voice? It couldn’t be. No it had to be Armin, she could hear them chatting about how long it’s been since he was last over. No she was sure it was.

She hid under her covers, like a child trying to protect itself from monsters under its bed. She could hear Armins footsteps approaching her room before the door opened and he entered. This was it. Here he is about to tell her to leave him alone forever.

He sighed and turned on a light. Shutting the door behind him, he approached the bed. Sitting down next to the clump that was (y/n).

“(Y/n).” Was all he said, as he began to pull the blanket off of her. Once he had revealed her to him he couldn’t help but smile to himself. “Hi.”

She looked away from him, her face bright red in embarrassment, mumbling a quick hi right back at him. This was torture. She felt like she could vomit.

“I think you know why I’m here.”

“is it about that math homework due on Monday? Cuz I think it’s bullshit.” She said, trying her best to avoid the invevitable.

Armin laughed to himself, shaking his head. “Dude, no. The other reason.”

“English report?”

“Come on, (y/n). You know what I mean.”

“Is it… the Reiner thing?” She could feel her anxiety rising up. Her voice went from somewhat confident to nervous and weak with that sentence.

Armin nodded his head. Turning to look at her. His cheeks had some pink blush on it. “Is what he said true… or was this all some sort of cruel joke?” While what he said seemed to sound like he was joking, but in reality it was more like he was truly hurt.

You couldn’t help but stare at the floor, finding it easier stare at. “He was telling the truth, Armin.” You sighed, deciding there was no way around this. “I just hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship at all.”

Armin took in a breath before talking, finding confidence in order not to sound like a loser. “I want this to ruin our friendship.” Was all he said.

Well shit, that hurt. That hurt a lot.

You could feel your body betraying itself as you shook and tears began spilling out. Trying your best to hide, you threw your head in your hands.

Armin realized immediately that he worded what he meant wrong. He grabbed your shoulders as he began apologizing. “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant I mean… fuck this isn’t going right… please stop crying I hate seeing your cry.” He pleaded with you, trying his best to get you to stop crying. He brought your face up so you would look at him and moved your hands away from your face, wiping your tears away. “Let me fix this, okay. I didn’t mean it like that. I meant, I want something more than just being friends. I want you to be my girlfriend, so badly. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, ever since we were young and we were playing house, I wanted you to really be mine, I just never realized it till we weren’t as close anymore.”

You looked at him in shock, staring at him with your jaw slightly open. You had not expect shy Armin to be able to confess to you like this. Hell, you hadnt expect Armin to confess at all.

Reaching up, you brushed your hand against his face. Feeling your tears dry up and your anxiety go away. “Then if I kiss you can I be your girlfriend?” You asked.

Armin could feel himself start to get flustered, his face going from a slight pinkish to red. He couldn’t believe what was happening so he just nodded his head. Feeling your lips upon his he began to kiss back, feeling sparks fly.

Pulling away, you both laughed to yourselves.

“I guess that means I’m your girlfriend now, huh?”

Armin smiled and nodded to himself, pulling you in close to him, petting your hair. “I’m so happy I can call you my girlfriend now.” He said, his mouth right against your ear.

“And I’m happy that I can finally call you my boyfriend.” She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. “God, I feel so stupid now. If i had known you would have felt the same I could have saved a lot of time.”

“Yeah, maybe you would have talked to me instead of staring at me for so long.”

“YOU NOTICED THAT?” she yelled, embarrassed that he knew about her staring. She pulled away from their embrace out of embarrassment.

Armin laughed and patted her on the back. “It’s kind of hard not to notice, you know. Especially when its your crush staring at you. I thought I made you angry.”

She began to apologize but Armin waved her off, telling her not to worry about it. The two of them spent the night talking and cuddling up against each other.

Maybe she should thank Reiner later.

**Author's Note:**

> invaderzia1.tumblr.com


End file.
